Lie To Me, Tell Me I'm Right
by LittleTayy
Summary: After following David the week before, Kathryn knew that he must have already moved on before the ink had even dried on their divorce papers. Perhaps this new girl had been the reason that David had been so eager to have them finalize the divorce in only a matter of three appointments. Co-written with maewritesfiction. Part of the Once Upon a Brothel AU.


**Lie To Me, Tell Me I'm Right**

* * *

After following David the week before, Kathryn knew that he must have already moved on before the ink had even dried on their divorce papers. Perhaps this new girl had been the reason that David had been so eager to have them finalize the divorce in only a matter of three appointments. Maybe she was even the reason for the papers in the first place. It was with a set jaw and a mild tremor in her hand, that she parked her car in front of the grand home on the edge of town, ready to confront this woman and get some answers.

Getting out of her car Kathryn strode up to the front door of the brick mansion. She knocked loudly on the dark wooden door, taking a deep breath as she tried to quell her anger. She couldn't believe she was here, doing this; coming to confront a woman she believed to be her husband's mistress. Ex-husband, she reminded herself, the divorce papers had been signed after all. Still the embarrassment of finding out that her husband may have been cheating on her while they were married was enough to make her blood boil.

The door swung open to reveal a raven haired woman in a silk robe and heels, with her black lace bra nearly exposed. Although she wasn't exactly what Kathryn expected, not that she had an expectation; she felt a sudden pang of fear. Could this be the woman that her husband was sneaking off to every weekend? Blinded by her rage, she didn't even have time to take in her surroundings before she managed to push herself forward into the grand foyer. With a million questions on her tongue, she pursed her lips to catch her breath, as the woman in front of her offered nothing more than an amused grin.

"Are you the one my husbands been fucking behind my back?" Kathryn spat after a moment of trying to calm herself.

The brunette's smirk grew, an eyebrow raised as she took in the blonde before her. The woman was clearly angry and she probably had a right to be if she just found out her husbands been coming here. Still though, she was not going to have some angry housewife here on a rampage.

"You'll have to be specific dear," the brunette drawled, "I know a lot of women's husbands."

"You… You whore." She snapped, her rage radiating in her body.

"Generally I prefer to go by Regina." She practically purred.

"Sleeping with women's husbands. You're just a whore." Kathryn said, her rage furious and unrelenting, until she heard a man cough from somewhere behind her. She faltered then, not wanting an audience for this potentially embarrassing moment in her life. "Is there… is there somewhere we can talk without the whole town finding out?" She asked, this time without the sharp tone.

"Of course dear," Regina replied, gesturing for Kathryn to follow her.

The brunette led Kathryn up a set of stairs, into a dimly lit corridor with a half a dozen doors which Kathryn assumed led to rooms. As they walked Kathryn's mind was racing a mile a minute. She needed to know who her husband was sleeping with and despite her anger she wasn't going to hurt the woman, she just needed to know. Turning into another corridor she noticed it was lit brighter than the other one and Kathryn could hear the sound of several people talking. Glancing around she wondered just where Regina was taking her.

It wasn't until Kathryn was ushered into a master bedroom that she felt the heat once again rise to her cheeks. She didn't want to be in the room that her husband had cheated on her. If this woman… this Regina was so nonchalant about the fact that she was David's mistress, then Kathryn wasn't even sure having a conversation about it made any sense. She wasn't sure what she wanted… Answers mostly, but if all she was going to get was tongue-in-cheek responses then it was likely less painful if she just dropped it.

"David. Did you sleep with my husband?" She asked, this time calmer, unsure if it was because of the change in setting or not.

"Your husbands name is David?" Regina asked as she thought over her list of clients and tried to remember if any were a David. Sure enough the name didn't ring a bell and she concluded that he must have been seeing one of the other girls instead. "Look I'm sorry but, I don't know a David."

Kathryn watched the brunette suspiciously, not sure if she believed the other woman. If David wasn't sleeping with this Regina than who was he sleeping with? The frustration and the anger was too much for Kathryn and without realizing it she'd burst into tears.

"I… just… I don't understand." She started, too upset to be worried about the tears streaming down her face. "I mean with the way you are dressed and the way you look… and David has been here. I know he has… do you… do you have a sister?" She choked out, wiping her eyes as she spoke.

"What exactly do you think is going on here?"

"I don't know! That's what I just said." Kathryn replied, this time a bit more heated, as she backed herself against a dresser to steady herself.

"You don't know where you are." Regina said finally, the pieces fitting together and the realization that she was going to have to tell the woman crying in her room that her husband had been to a brothel. "This isn't just a house. We work here. We all do… It's a brothel."

"A what?" Kathryn gasped, pain and shock evident on her tear stained features. "A brothel... David's been coming to a brothel?" she whispered in disbelief.

Regina watched in sympathy as the other woman once again dissolved into tears. The realization of what her husband had been up to clear and evident and Regina surprisingly wanted to comfort the heartbroken blonde.

"I don't… I don't recognize his name, which means he probably hasn't been coming here that long." Regina tried to explain, unsure of why she wanted to help her. "Why don't you tell me your name and I can answer some questions." She offered with a slight smile, before sitting down on the edge of her bed and waiting.

"Kathryn. My name is Kathryn." She managed, her tears still hot against her cheeks. "And David… we just got divorced less than a month ago. Or well we signed the papers less than a month ago." She added, a soft hiccup as her tears began to slow down. "I don't understand why he needed to come to a whore house…. No offense." She added last minute, not wanting to hurt someone who was obviously oblivious to what had happened in her sham of a marriage.

"None taken dear, it's not the worst thing this place has been called," Regina replied, her voice growing huskier as an idea formed.

She stood from the edge of her bed and slowly walked over to Kathryn. The blonde woman didn't seem to notice, her tears obscuring her vision. Regina gently reached out a hand and began wiping away the blondes tears with her thumb.

Kathryn startled at the gesture, not even realizing how close the other woman was. She looked up at her through her lashes, a hand gripping the dresser beneath her. Her eyes were curious, wondering what the brunette was doing, why she was being so nice to her.

"Why don't I just show you…" Regina whispered against the side of her face.

All Kathryn could feel was Regina's hot breath against her damp cheek. The sensation caused goose bumps to rise all down her arms, as she inhaled sharply, unsure of what was about to transpire. This hadn't been anything like how she thought her day would end up, but something in the gleam behind dark brown eyes told her that she was most likely going to enjoy whatever the rest of the day brought.

"Show me what…?" She strained, her voice half-strangled somewhere in the back of her throat when she felt a hand rest against her hip.

"Show you exactly what this place has to offer." Regina muttered before sinking her mouth against Kathryn's neck in a deliciously agonizing kind of way.

"Uh," Kathryn gasped, the sensation of lips and tongue playing against her pulse point causing her to grip the dresser harder.

Regina smirked at the sound the blonde made as she continued to kiss her way down her neck. Her hand moved from the woman's hip to lightly graze over the blonde's thigh, before gently squeezing it in appreciation.

"I don't know… I don't know what you're doing but…"

"Oh, I think you know exactly what I'm doing, dear." Regina cut her off, her tongue slowly trailing down the expanse of her neck before settling into the hollow of her collarbone.

"I d-d-don't think that this is… such a g-g-good id-dea." Kathryn stuttered, as she lifted her head to the ceiling and closed her eyes tightly. Without even thinking a gasp left her mouth when she felt the unmistakable mark of teeth on the top of her breast, just above the low cut of her shirt. She wanted to protest more, to put up some kind of fight, but instead found herself giving into the sensations and trying to just let go.

Regina smirked at her words before pulling away and taking a step back. She watched as Kathryn's eyes shot open and she looked at her in alarm. The blonde was breathing hard, her cheeks tinged pink but there was something in her eyes that screamed lust and desire.

"What are you doing?" Kathryn asked between deep breaths.

"You didn't think it was a good idea and I don't force anyone," Regina replied smugly, waiting for the blonde to make her move.

It took all of three seconds before Kathryn used her arms to grab at Regina's robe, bringing her close once again. "You're not forcing me… I just haven't… with a woman, I mean. I don't know…" She stopped, her cheeks flushed from the attention and the embarrassment. Fumbling with what next to say, she was pleasantly surprised when Regina's lips pressed against her own, destroying any need for further explanation.

The kiss was softer than she would have imagined, warm, and wet, with just a hint of overlap, before she felt Regina pull away and place another lazy kind of kiss against her lips. But then there was a hand tangled in her blonde hair, and a moan bubbling out of the back of her throat when she felt a thigh placed between her legs, gently rubbing exactly where she needed it.

"I want this." Kathryn mumbled between kisses, her hands on the small of Regina's back as she repeated her statement just to make sure.

"Good," Regina rasped as she spun them around and pushing Kathryn roughly to the bed, "Because I want to make you forget all about David."

Kathryn gasped in delight as she hit the bed. She leant up on her elbows as Regina spoke, her eyes half lidded with desire and her bottom lip between her teeth. She may have never been with a woman before but she had no doubt in her mind that being with Regina would be spectacular.

"Then make me forget," she challenged breathlessly.

Regina laughed wickedly at that, not able to take her that seriously when she barely had any voice left. She arched an eyebrow in response, before untying the small drawstring on her robe to reveal a pair of lace black underwear and matching bra. Noting the sharp inhale, she smiled smugly, before slowly crawling up Kathryn's body, making careful effort not to touch her. It wasn't until she was face to face, that she slowly pressed her weight against the other woman, their bodies flush together.

"Well, is it working dear?" She whispered against her ear, before taking the lobe between her teeth in a playful little nip.

With a final teasing little flick of her tongue against her neck, Regina deftly grabbed the bottom hem of Kathryn's shirt. She lifted her shirt slowly off her body, admiring each inch of skin with her very talented mouth in teasing little kisses. It wasn't until her shirt was above her head, with her arms still pinned above her head, that Regina placed her mouth against Kathryn's cotton clad breasts and sucked on the already hardened nub.

"Oh God," Kathryn sighed as her back arched into the touch.

Regina smirked, pulling away from her chest in order to use two fingers to unclasp the back. She then dragged the front of the bra down, past her breasts, this time taking the other nipple between her lips in a gentle little tug, before her hand slid across the other, teasing and flicking, earning a string of curses from Kathryn.

"I'll take that as a yes." Regina muttered with a low chuckle, finally pulling the rest of Kathryn's shirt from her head, and laughing in amusement when Kathryn's free hands immediately went to her hips.

"Kiss me again." She asked softly, before Regina quickly obliged.

Soft lips pressed against hers and Kathryn couldn't help but compare them to David's. Where David's lips were chapped and his kisses harsh, this kiss was soft and sensual, their tongues caressing each other like lovers. Kathryn's hands squeezed Regina's hips tightly, loving the feel of soft smooth skin underneath her fingers. Once of Regina's hands slid down Kathryn's stomach, her short nails scraping lightly over sensitive skin.

It wasn't long until she found the buckle of Kathryn's jeans, as she made quick work of it. Regina began to drag her fingers against the front of her silk underwear, getting a little gasp from the writhing woman in response. With a trail of kisses down her jaw to her stomach, Regina managed to inch the woman's jeans down her legs, before Kathryn quickly kicked them off.

"Now be a good girl and lie still." Regina purred, one hand still on her full breast, while the other toyed with the skin above her navel. She dipped her tongue against her pelvic bone, dragging it slowly to outline the top of her underwear.

"Oh my gods I just… I can't…" Kathryn called out, before she used her free arm to cover her mouth. She was almost embarrassingly wet at this point, but something told her that she didn't need to be embarrassed. It was so different… Every single caress, sound, breath. Everything was different and Kathryn couldn't help but enjoy all of it. Especially the way that Regina was looking up at her from the top of her underwear.

"Can I have a taste?" She asked with a mischievous grin, her fingers already ready to slide the silk down her slim legs for better access.

Kathryn couldn't manage more than a strangled noise and a nod of her head as she answered the brunette. Her breath hitched as she felt Regina start to pull her underwear down her legs, the brunette's lips placing light kisses upon her feverish skin. Her hips jerked unconsciously as Regina began to kiss and nip at the skin over the blonde's hip.

"That feels, uh...so good," Kathryn breathed as one hand clenched in the silk sheet beside her.

"I'm glad, dear." Regina replied, a wicked glint before she lowered her face between Kathryn's legs.

Inhaling her heady scent, Regina tested a small swipe and was rewarded with a buck of hips. Laughing against her soft skin, Regina placed her tongue against her once more, this time in a more deliberate manner. Twisting her tongue, Regina entered her with a quick rhythm, as Kathryn met every single thrust, as her legs shook from underneath her. Then with her free hand, she gently began rubbing her clit, enjoying the strangled noises that assured her that Kathryn was close.

"Oh fuck, fuck, fuck," Kathryn gasped as she felt Regina's fingers on her clit.

Her chest heaved, her breath hitched, her free hand sought out Regina's dark hair and tangled in it. She could feel herself getting close, the almost unbearable pressure rising in her stomach as her eyes screwed shut. The hand she'd had twisted in the sheets let go and reached blindly upwards, grasping at the headboard of the bed as her body began to shake.

"That's right, let go." Regina said softly, almost reassuringly before she gave a little twist to her clit, and felt Kathryn's legs shake all around her.

Instead of pulling away to let her enjoy her climax, Regina continued to lick up her juices, careful to swirl her tongue around her clit every few strokes. It was then that she heard Kathryn cry out, her hand trying to push Regina's head away as she rocked through her second orgasm, almost screaming as it ripped through her.

Lifting her head from between her legs, Regina wiped the rest of her juices from her mouth and chin. Making eye contact, she sat up between her legs, with her fingers trailing lazy patterns on Kathryn's legs. She offered a hesitant smile, unable to read Kathryn's expression before the woman pulled her on top of her for a hurried kind of kiss.

Kathryn moaned as she tasted her own juices on Regina's tongue. She had never experienced anything like this with anyone, ever. In fact, with David she had been lucky if she got one orgasm, let alone two. Their kiss ended and Kathryn's breathing started returning back to normal as Regina rolled to lay beside her on the bed.

"That was fantastic," Kathryn whispered, turning her head to look at the other woman. She bit at her bottom lip however when she remembered just who Regina was and what she did for a living. How could she politely ask someone if they wanted to be paid for the sex they just had?

"Is this... Do you want... Should I pay you?" Kathryn blurted out, blushing a bright red as she averted her gaze from the brunette.

Regina laughed at her blush, a full chuckle, before she shook her head. "No, the first one's free." She added with a little wink, before rolling over so that she was sitting up in bed. Running her fingers through her hair, she adjusted her left bra strap back up from when it had fallen somewhere in the shuffle. Turning to face the other woman, she took in her shy smile, before grabbing her wrist to pull her into an awkward hug.

"I hope this took your mind off of David and all that yelling about whores." Regina added, before she pulled away from their embrace, glad that she had managed to put a smile on her face.

"Ah… Umm yes. Thank you. And sorry." She managed with a little cough, quickly clasping her bra back on, and reaching for her tee shirt.

"Well, I've ah, got clients that need...tending too," Regina said awkwardly as she watches Kathryn pull on her underwear and jeans.

"Oh of course," Kathryn chuckled nervously, running a hand through her missed hair, "I better get going but if you're ever in the town Regina...perhaps we could get coffee sometime?" the blonde asked, hoping the other woman would see it as the friendly gesture it was.

"You'd want to get coffee with a brothel whore?" Regina quipped, an eyebrow raised in disbelief.

"Why not? Everyone needs friends."

"We'll see Kathryn. Have a good rest of the day," the brunette answered stunned, walking Kathryn to the door.

Kathryn hesitated for a moment before turning to look at Regina in the doorway. She grinned before stepping closer and kissing the brunette gently on the lips. Regina's eyes widened in surprise before she kissed her back, pulling away after a moment.

"Thank you again," Kathryn said as she walked down the corridor. A smirked graced her features as she headed out of the brothel. She couldn't help but wonder why David hadn't cheated on her with Regina because if she'd known about this place before, she certainly would have.

* * *

_AN: This this was co-written with maewritesfiction. This is set in the Once Upon a Brothel Universe that's exploded over on tumblr. This is the first hard smut I've ever written so I hope you like it!_

_Please review. :) LT._


End file.
